Harmony at Hogwarts: Marauder style
by Sarcasma
Summary: How to explain... Before Fred and George had Musical Mints, the Marauders had Dynamic Delights; chocolates that made the consumer sing. Prequel to Harmony at Hogwarts, but the sequel to Cabin Fever. Stands on its own, though, so you don't HAVE to read the
1. Starting a new prank war

A/N: I hardly ever write one of these at the beginning… but I feel I must explain. This is both a prequel to Harmony at Hogwarts and the third in the pranking series of the Marauder class (figured I'd kill two birds with one stone). If you've read one, or the other, or neither, this should still be easy to follow. Just some randomness really, but I would appreciate reviews on the other two as well! The only bad comments I've gotten on the Marauder pieces are that I 'disgrace the Marauders' because Lily gets them back for once… this time they're working together so I hope I won't run into this idea that Marauders rule all and no one can get them, because frankly, pride comes before the fall, and it's just a story anyway.

Now I'm rambling, so ON WITH THE SHOW! Enjoy!

Keep in mind I'm not following a timeline with the songs… they sing whatever brilliant idea pops into my little mind J

Disclaimer: I don't own the music and I don't own the characters.

**Chapter 1- Starting a new prank war**

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus sat in a corner, plotting revenge for the last time they had seen Lily Evans. They hadn't seen her on the train, or would have implemented something then, but revenge was something that had to be carefully planned out now… something good. Peter really had no reason to be attempting to get Lily back, but she had managed an old trick with the other three that motivated them to thinking; and it was a dangerous thing to get one of the Marauders thinking, let alone the whole group.

"Perfect," James said, "she eat it right up."

"Literally," Sirius said, giving his best friend a high-five.

"When should we give it to her?" Peter asked excited to be in on the secret.

"How about now?" James said, putting the 'special' chocolate in a heart-shaped box. Lily had just walked in from the Great Hall, talking to a blonde-haired girl who James thought was a fifth year. "Lily, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure," Lily said then excused herself from the conversation. "What is it?" she asked.

James and Lily were in at an in between stage… not quite exclusive, but more than friends. "I thought I'd give you these," James said, giving a shy façade added with handing over the box.

"Oh, my favorite," Lily said, taking the box, seeing that they were chocolates. "Thank you James," Lily added with a smile, leaning forward and hugging him. Hugging Lily back, James gave the thumbs up to the other Marauders.

* * *

Two hours later as most of the students were studying, Lily found herself in a corner, away from everyone else. Humming to herself she dipped her quill in some ink. Another girl over heard and started singing the lyrics to the song Lily was making the melody to. Lily smiled at the girl, another Muggle-born, and took over the mid section.

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T, _

_Find out what it means to me,_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T,_

_Take out the P-C-T_

Just as her and the other Gryffindor were about to continue, Lily noticed the attention of four boys on her. "What are you looking at?" she asked. Remus's smile faded slightly.

"Nothing," Remus said, turning to the rest of the group, who all expected the performance to continue. "Don't you guys get it?" Remus asked them discreetly, being the only one to realize if it had worked Lily wouldn't have been able to stop singing. Lily became very interested and walked over to their group.

"Get what?" she asked.

"Nothing," Peter said, shaking his head like an idiot. "We were just… uh… going over an assignment," he added, failing at all attempts to sound casual and convincing.

"What's going on?" Lily said, head tilted slightly, lips pursed, and hands folded in front of her.

"Well, Evans—" Sirius started.

"Don't call me Evans," Lily corrected quickly.

"Lily," James jumped in smoothly, running his fingers through his hair to mess it up a bit more. "We were just thinking of how good that sounded," James said while leaning up against the wall right next to her. "You have experience singing?"

Lily looked at James skeptically. "Yeah," Lily said, not blinking through her examination. "I've done some community recitals and such, why?" she asked.

"No reason," James said, shaking his head.

Lily turned to Remus. Remus couldn't tell a lie. Well, he could, but not from her. Lily knew him too well. "So, what's going on Remus," Lily asked, with a grin on her face.

Remus took a deep breath. He managed for thirty seconds… a minute… a minute fourty-five, "we were just trying something new," Remus said. This way he wasn't lying, but he didn't say exactly what they were doing either.

"Testing what?" Lily asked.

_Great, _Remus thought. "Just some new chocolates," Remus answered, again dodging the actual question.

"Chocolates given to me?" Lily now wore a face of inspection. One that made the very insides of Remus cringe with worry of what she could do. Lily was very good with her charms, as she had proven, and had a knack for getting to their shampoo.

"Yeah, but they didn't even work," Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes. Now they'd never get her.

"Yeah, they didn't work," James reminded her, knowing things could be bad for them if she tried to get them back. It might be worth it if she had stood up and started singing 'What's love got to do with it' or something to that extent; but it just didn't fit if he nothing happened.

"Well of course it didn't," Lily said, knowing exactly why things hadn't gone right. "You used a melody potion, correct?" Lily asked. She may have had her struggles in that class, but Lily knew one ingredient from the next. It was Professor Riddle that made her nervous enough to mess up, really.

"Yeah," Remus said, liking the way this conversation was turning. The girl who had previously sung with Lily had found a more interesting occupation with Gideon Prewitt, and was blocking Lily's way to her chocolates. Not wanting to disturb the snogging pair, Lily levitated the half eaten box over.

"Too bad that didn't work… you'd have a sore throat by the time you were done," Sirius said.

Lily gave him an exasperated look. "All you have to do is add a couple of charms," Lily said, moving her wand in meticulous motions and touching it in certain spots. "There," she said, handing the piece over to Sirius, "it should work now. The potion doesn't work under heat more than room temperature, and a human mouth causes much more than that," Lily said.

Sirius tried handing it over to James. "I'm not trying it, you try it," James said.

Out of curiosity to if it would work (and to what his voice sounded like in tune) Sirius put the chocolate in his mouth and started to chew. "Not bad… not bad," Sirius said, waiting for something to take effect. Soon he felt something in his stomach, rising to his throat.

With a distorted expression, Sirius heard music starting, and before he could stop himself he was going around the room.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

Sirius went up to one brunette who was talking to another guy and dipped her back a bit, looking right into her eyes, then brings her up before the next phrase.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts_

Lily's jaw drops as Sirius starts to take his shirt off. Many other girls blush as still more look on with cat calls and such.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

James leans up against the wall laughing so hard his side is starting to hurt as Sirius starts to make John Travolta moves with his finger going from his hip to his shoulder, moving back and forth as his feet move side to side along with his hips. A girl with short black hair starts to walk up to him, but faints, leaving Remus to catch her. Sirius jumps on the coffee table, using it as his modeling stage, as several guys grab books and scowl, while the girls swoon up, some blushing.

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Sirius jumps from the table, seeing one of the Chasers polishing her broom to his right. He walks over to her sexily and starts running his fingers along the wood, picking it up and doing a sort of pole dance with it.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my broom  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

Sirius handed back the broom, winking at the chaser, who grins stupidly back at him.

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
  
And I'm too sexy for this song_

Sirius walked back to his original spot, posing for a moment as the common room bursts into applause.

Lily stares at Sirius, jaw hanging down a bit, and eyes blinking a few times. "Not too bad, eh Evans?" Sirius said with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter…. Lily gets talked into reproduction! Okay… keep following and I would always appreciate a few more reviews that this one either follows or precedes!

Please REVIEW!

Thank you: (responses to final chapters in both Cabin Fever and Harmony at Hogwarts)

Cabin Fever Responses:

Katkit: Thanks a lot. I appreciate your support in reading all of these!

Firewalker32: Here you go… continuing two things at once! If you don't want to wait for the next chapter, you can always go for this one's sequel!

Space-Pirate10: This time it's just one BIG prank… thought it would be a bit easier that way. Besides… this is the prank that keeps on… singing!

Dafalcon: That review brought tears to my eyes! Thank you so much for those words of encouragement! Sorry it's taken so long to get into this one, but I was trying to come up with something, and it threw itself at me.

Misakichi1: thank you! I appricate that!

Mimi1888: Thank you!

Ronnies gurl: I'll keep the diary up in here… I'll try to end it the way the other two in that series do, but I might not, just to keep consistency with the other one as well.

Harmony at Hogwarts responses:

Isla: Thank you for reviewing! I don't know if Snape will sing Britney again, but I usually stick to songs I know… maybe Toxic though… hehe Just keep in mind he's allergic to the chocolate.

Katkit: awwwww… I hate bad reviews… I try and write at least one good thing if I'm reviewing!

Madison: WOW! Thank you! It was nice reading your review this morning, I must say. On top of that, I promise to attempt making this one top the last! Feel free to read some of my other stories. You might like the Deflating one… I like that one, personally, but most people say it's weird… 'in a good way, but weird'. Lol

SunDust25688: I already told you what songs those were…you got the email right? Thank you so much… I'm just glad a few people could be entertained by it.

JamieBell: Sorry I made those sarcastic remarks, but hey… you know better than for me to take that seriously. Sarcasm is my middle name… really… look on my birth certificate (crosses out Elizabeth and writes in Sarcasm).


	2. Musical Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... and I don't own any of the following musicals: West Side Story, The Producers, or Oh Kay!. Have fun reading!

Chapter 2- Musical Madness

_September 7, 1979_

_THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I swear if they ask one more bloody time for the charm I'm going to scream! _

_Ever since I was able to get their stupid chocolates to work, James and Sirius have been pestering me to go into full production. Like I'm actually going to do that! They say it would be a service to the school. Right! A service to make their sides split at the expense of others, including me, is more like it. As if I would give them that kind of ammunition in my right mind. Going around, singing embarrassing songs to the first person that approaches me. Oh great, they're knocking on the window now. I'll probably be writing more about this after I see what they want._

Lily Evans closed her journal and stood in irate frustration as she went to the door where James was riding his Nimbus. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Can I come in?" James wore his best pleading face—the one with big sappy looking eyes and just enough of a pout to make any girl sympathetic—and looked down slightly as though he were ashamed of his earlier request of Lily's help.

Lily's expression softened slightly. "Fine," she said, trying to not let James's act get to her. "What did you want?"

James landed smoothly on the small window sill and jumped into the room. "Can't you please help us out?" Lily, true to her word, screamed loudly. "Don't do that," James said, grabbing Lily and covering her mouth.

Lily pushed away and glared at James. "You might know how if you had _ever_ paid attention in charms," she informed James before sitting back on her bed, opening the latest novel.

"Lily," James said in a whinny voice. James sat next to Lily, who looked ready to take careful aim and show him some other charms that weren't so common. "Come on. We wanted to have some fun at Hogsmeade this weekend." James placed his hand on Lily's.

"So get some butter beers," Lily said, pulling her hand back, "go to the shops, enjoy each other's company; why do you have to make others miserable to have fun?"

"Lily, it's not like that."

"Then what's it like?"

James thought for a moment. "If you help us, we'll call it truce," he offered.

Lily looked up at him skeptically. "Truce? Meaning no pranks on me?"

"Yes," James affirmed with an odd expression filled with disappointment though he plastered on a cheesy grin.

"Not even the chocolates," Lily said, setting a final term. "If you so much as try to slip one by me, your memories will be gone faster than you can say _Expelliarmus_."

"Promise, I promise," James said. She was finally going to tell them how it worked. He could have kissed her, though James wasn't sure she was in the mood for that. They hadn't kissed since they were on vacation, and even that didn't make anything definite. James was still waiting for the right time to ask her to go steady with him; a time when she wasn't so obviously ticked off.

"I'm going to tell Remus," Lily said. She put her book back on its shelf.

"Tell Remus what?"

"How to do the charm so I don't have to do it by myself."

"Why can't you show me?" James asked, feeling very put out.

"You and charms don't always work out right," Lily told him while slipping on some flip flops, "and it's easier to obliviate one person instead of four."

"Oh," James said, glad that if they decided to go back on the previous problem Remus would get the brunt of Lily's wrath. Either way, James figured it would be best not to try it on Lily at all.

"I'll see you later," Lily said, walking out of the seventh year dorm room.

James looked around, smiling at his own cunning. He saw Lily's Head girl badge on the side table and was tempted to still get her back for the summer's final actions, but instead he left it alone; it would have been risking both his dating life, and the chocolates.

Saturday morning had come and Remus woke up groggily and looked out at the sun shining. He had felt bad about not being much help in making the chocolates, since Lily had approached him the day after the full moon, but he thought he was up to helping them spread them around Hogsmeade in an effort to feel a bit better. Remus threw on the clothes closest to his bed, which happened to be the dirtiest as well. He walked over to the sink, splashing some water on his face. It wasn't until he went back to his bed that he noticed the note on his night stand:

_Remus,   
Left for Hogsmeade, didn't want to wake you. See you in a few.   
Padfoot_

_Figures_, Remus thought as he ran a comb through his hair. It didn't matter much, though, since he'd just catch up to them. By this point the chocolates probably would have been handed out all over the place too, so he wouldn't miss the fun. Looking at himself one last time in the mirror, Remus made his way down to the commons and to Hogsmeade for the rest of the day.

When he got there, the rest of the Marauders were no where to be seen. Likely they were all together, hiding somewhere and watching what would happen. So far, Remus hadn't seen anyone singing or dancing around like an idiot, sohe assumed either they hadn't taken effect or there was something wrong. Which ever one it was, Remus decided that he wanted a butter beer before trying to find his friends. Stepping into The Three Broomsticks, Remus sat at a table by himself, waiting for Old Mrs. Phillys to come over and take his order.

"Can I help you?" a higher pitched voice asked to his right.

Originally Remus thought his senses might have been a bit off from still recooperating, but then he turned and saw a woman, with a curvy figure in a short red skirt, a white blouse, and strappy red heels. Remus's jaw dropped slightly, wondering if his sight had been effected this month too. "Uh... I ... uh," Remus started muttering.

The woman giggled slightly. "Would you like a butter beer? That seems to be famous here," she said.

"Uh... yeah. That," Remus said, looking down at the table. _Idiot_, he thought.

"Be right back," she said.

"Wait!" Remus said, wanting to redeem himself slightly. "My name's Remus."

"Good to meet you," the woman said with a smile. "Everyone here calls me Madam Rosmerta."

"What's your first name?" Remus asked.

The woman smiled and looked Remus up and down. "That's privileged information; you might find out someday," Madam Rosmerta, as she called herself, said before walking off. Remus watched her back side-- her hips swaying back and forth-- before sitting back and taking a deep breath. She brought him back a bottle of warm butter beer and Remus thanked her.

"You look a bit off," she said. "How about some chocolate?"

_She already knows me_, he thought sappily as Rosmerta gave Remus a piece of chocolate. "Thank you," he said, consuming it without another thought.

"No problem," Rosmerta said. "Let me know if you need anything else."

With that, she walked away again. Remus took one drink before getting up and paying for the beverage, leaving a nice tip on the table. He walked out on the streets, thinking of the beautiful person he had seen. He started half heartedly looking for his friends, making it to the cave where they usually met when plotting something. Still they weren't there. Sitting on a rock, Remus grinned and imagined how she had moved.

Suddenly he felt a strange sensation rise through his stomach, catching for a moment in his throat, then he heard himself start singing:

_The most beautiful sound I ever heard:   
Rosmerta, _

Remus notices his voice echoing throughout the cave. He looks around and revels in the sound of the name repeated.

_Rosmerta, Rosmerta, Rosmerta. . . _

Remus walks to the opening of the cave, overlooking Hogsmeade as his eyes search out The Three Broomsticks.

_All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word . .   
Rosmerta, Rosmerta, Rosmerta, Rosmerta. . . _

_Rosmerta!_

_I've just met a girl named Rosmerta,   
And suddenly that name   
Will never be the same   
To me. _

Remus leaves the cave and starts to walk down the street, swinging from the lamp posts, he's completely oblivious to other students pointing and staring.

_Rosmerta!_

_I've just met a girl named Rosmerta,   
And suddenly I've found,   
How wonderful the sound can be! _

He steps up onto the sidewalk, opening his arms in a presentation style.

_Rosmerta: Say it loud and there's music playing, _

Remus pulls his hands back into him, closing his eyes and smiling as though day dreaming.

_Say it soft and it's almost like praying, _

Remus starts walking down the street in a determined manner.

_Rosmerta,   
I'll never stop saying   
Rosmerta! _

Remus ends in front of The Three Broomsticks, looking up at the sign with another absent-minded grin on his face.

_The most beautiful sound in all the world...   
Rosmerta. _

Remus turned away, looking up and down the street, Remus saw people in the hustle and bustle of their Hogsmeade shopping. A few people were staring, which made Remus look the opposite way quickly. He started to realize that he had fallen for one of their own pranks. Of course, he didn't admit that when he saw the other Marauders coming down the street with Lily.

"_What's new pussy cat woah-o-o-o-o-o-oah,_" Sirius finished singing, doing a large movement of his arms as though he were playing an invisible guitar. "Holy Hogwarts, do those things work," Sirius exclaimed, popping one into his mouth. "It makes life one big sing-a-long."

"Yes, well you're going to give it away if you don't stop eating those," Lily said, snatching one of them away before he popped it into his mouth.

"Come on Evans—"

"Lily," she corrected.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Evans, Lily, whatever. Come on. Just try one. I'd love to see how you sing."

"You've heard me sing," Lily said pointedly. "I don't need chocolates to stay in key."

"True," James admitted.

"But it would be funny to see what kind of song you ended up serenading Prongs here with," Sirius said.

"Oh stuff it," James and Lily replied in unison.

"Hey Remus!" Sirius shouted, seeing one more addition as Remus was walking towards them.

"Do you feel any better?" Lily asked. She had gotten quite the attitude from Remus a few days prior when asking for help.

"Yes, a bit," Remus said. "Sorry if I said anything—"

"Don't worry about it," Lily said. She gave Remus a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," Remus replied, smiling back.

James looked between the two, back and forth. "Anyway," he said, wrapping an arm around Lily to make sure she knew he was still there. "What should we do?"

"Let's go visit Andy!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Sirius's cousin," James clarified for Lily.

This only worried her. "Oh that would be great. You know how your family feels about people like me," Lily said.

"Andromeda isn't like that," Sirius explained. "She's got this thing for a guy who's 'like you', as you put it. That's why she's working here."

"Where's she working now?" asked Remus.

"Hog's Head," Sirius said with a shrug.

"That joint?" James asked. He scrunched his nose at the idea.

"Just until she can find something better."

"Oh. Well, sure, let's go see her," James agreed. The other two nodded, though Lily was still a bit skeptical in meeting any of the other Blacks.

When they got into Hogs Head, a girl a few years older than them squealed as she gave Sirius a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to have a drink," Sirius said.

"Here? Why don't you go to The Three Broomstick?" Andromeda asked.

"Don't be chasing my coustomers away," a large bald man from behind the counter said.

"Oh like you have any," Andromeda said indicating to the room. "Bret likes to think I scare everyone away because I dye my hair blue."

Sirius laughed. "I was just going to comment on that."

Andromeda smiled. "Yeah, I though you would like it. Mum didn't."

"Do either of our parents like anything we do?" Sirius asked in disgust.

"No I guess not," Andromeda said. "Here have a seat, I'll get you all some butter beers."

"I think I'll have a Fire Whiskey," James said, trying to make his voice lower than it was.

Lily, elbowed him. Andromeda rolled her eyes. "You'll have a butter beer and you'll be just fine," she said going to grab them each a drink. Bringing it back over she sat down. "So, what kind of no good schemes have you been up to lately? And where's your other little friend? The short one?"

"Oh, Peter had an extra study session in Potions," Sirius explained.

"And we're not doing anything," James added with a wink.

"Oh, right," Andromeda said, reciprocating his tone of 'I-know-nothing'. "And this is?"

"Lily Evans," Lily introduced herself with a smile. She was finding Andromeda to be the most pleasant cousin of Sirius's that she had met so far.

"Right, I heard of you," Andromeda said. "The top of your class right?"

Now Lily really liked Andromeda. "Yes, I am."

"Yes I am," James mimicked, but stopped as he saw a scowl directed at him from Lily, trying to give his best smile. "How much are the drinks?" James asked, wanting a change in subject quickly.

"They're on the house," Andromeda said.

"Oh, then let us give you some chocolate," Sirius said. Andromeda looked at him skeptically. "Would I give you anything bad?" he asked incredulously.

"Right," Andromeda said. "I'll just save this for later," she added, pocketing the chocolate.

"So, anything new with that Ted guy?" Sirius inquired.

Andromeda looked out the window. "No, not really," she said. "He's really into family, and I think he doesn't get why I don't talk to mine."

"Did you tell him because they're a bunch of slimy gits?" Sirius asked.

"Sort of," Andromeda said. In truth, she didn't want to admit to a Muggle-born that her family would hate him.

"Come on, Andy, you should go for it."

"My name's Andromeda."

"He does that to you too?" Lily asked. They started on the topic of Sirius's nicknames, that neither girl appreciated much (which Sirius was clear to point out).

"Well," James said after taking a look at his watch, "I think we better be heading out," he told the rest of the group.

"Okay," Lily said with a shrug. "It was good to meet you."

"You too," Andromeda said. "Bye Sirius!"

"Bye Andy! Andromeda," Sirius corrected himself as Andromeda took her wand out quickly.

"That's bloody right, and you better remember it!" she shouted out the door as Sirius ran to catch up with his friends.

Andromeda shook her head with a grin as she grabbed the broom. "You can't keep giving away the merchandise like that," Bret said as he wiped the counter with a dirty sponge.

"And you can't keep this place clean with that," she retorted, going to the back to get another one. "You know, if this place actually looked nice people might come in."

Bret just scoffed and continued his work. Andromeda got back to cleaning up the floor before grabbing her jacket and declaring her shift done. "What? Going to meet Tonks again?"

"No…maybe… I don't know," Andromeda said, before stepping out the door, as small tinkling of the bell announcing her exit.

Walking down the cobblestone street, Andromeda took out the chocolate that Sirius had given her and tossed it into her mouth. Fighting the urge to see what Ted was doing at the Inn tonight, she walked up towards where all the houses were. Little cottages with smoke coming out of the chimneys quaintly.

It had been a few weeks since she had last received a howler from her parents, an all time record from when she had left a few years past. Andromeda just felt bad for Sirius, who was practically kicked out before he had even graduated. It seemed the two of them were on their own. No one to take care of them and no one to care about what did become of them. All Andromeda wanted was to be taken into a large hug and know that she would be safe, like her father at one time would do. She had been Daddy's little girl once upon a time. That was before she met Ted... wanted to date him.

Andromeda heard a piano from somewhere and started to look around to see which house it was coming from, but she couldn't find the source before she felt something funny rising from her stomach.

_There's a saying old,   
Says that love it blind_

Andromeda stands on the porch of the boarding house shehas beenstaying in.

_Still we're often told,   
Seek and ye shall find.   
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had,   
In mind._

She sits on the swing that's there and hangs her arms on the rope, looking longingly down the road.

_Searching everywhere,   
Haven't found him yet,   
He's the big affair,   
I cannot forget,   
Only man I ever think of with regret._

Andromeda starts to swing slightly, a dreamy look adorning her face as her blue hair is tossed slightly by the wind.

_I'd like to add his initials to my monogram_

Sitting up straight, Andromeda stops the swing and stand to enter the house, full of people, though they are each preoccupied with their own activities. Enough so, not to notice Andromeda.

_Tell me,   
Where is the shepherd for this...   
Lost...   
Lamb._

Andromeda goes into the kitchen, finds some leftovers and starts to heat them up.

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see,   
I know that he'll,   
Turn out to be,   
Someone who'll watch over me._

She starts up the stairs slowly, holding the rail with her left hand.

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the woods,   
I know I could,   
Always be good,   
To one who'll watch over me._

On the first landing Andromeda starts to stare out the window at the gradually appearing stars. She opens it to feel the cool night breeze.

_I know he may not be the man some girls think of as handsome,   
To my heart he carries the key._

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed,   
Follow my lead,   
Oh how I need,   
Someone to watch over me._

Andromeda closes the window as well as the blinds as an interlude plays before turning and walking up a few more flights of stairs.

_I know he may not be the man some girls think of as handsome,   
To my heart he carries the key._

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed,   
Follow my lead,   
Oh how I need,   
_

Andromeda takes out the key and opens the door to her small bedroom. The first thing she sees is a vase on her neatly made bed, a dark blue ribbon around the smallest curve and a dozen red roses coming out the top. Andromeda smiles while setting her things down on a shabby table with 'The Black Family History' sitting under one of the legs to level out the desk.

_Someone to watch over me_

As the music ends, Andromeda takes a seat on the edge of the bed, smiling at the words written on the card in Ted's handwritting.

* * *

A/N: 

_Thanks for comin' to read this fic,   
Bur for this chapter, I'll call it nicks,   
Grab your hat and head for the door,   
In case you didn't notice, there ain't anymore,   
If you liked my fic, tell everyone but...   
If you think it stinks keep your big mouth shut!_

_We're glad you came but we have to shout   
Adios, au revoir, wiedersehen, ta-ta-ta   
Goodbye...get lost...get out!!_

Sorry, I was in the mood for one last musical bit ;)... anyway, review! Please review!

Thanks:

LadyRaven13: Here you go... sorry it took so long!

Emrisah: Thanks... hahaha... school troubles? That stinks... I appriciate the review even though you're busy!

dafalcon: Here's one I recognize! Yes, the pranks always continue... I might have a few other ones in the mix, but no guarentees... this one is interesting because I'm making it consistant to two completely different pieces.

Katkit: Thanks alot!


	3. Repairing Relationships

Chapter 3- Repairing Relationships

Sirius had spent nearly two weeks straight singing. He sang in the shower (though the other Marauders had to admit that the Chocolates had improved that factor), he sang on the way to classes, he would put on a full show at lunch and dinner, and he would burst out in song in the middle of Quidditch practices.

_We are the champions, my friends_

_And we'll keep on fightin' to the end…_

_We are the champions, we are the champions,_

_No time for Slytherins, 'cause we are the champions,_

_Of Hogwarts!_

"That's the third bludger you've missed," James yelled at Sirius after barely avoiding a hit from the large black ball. "STOP EATING THOSE!" James yelled. Any other time it really wouldn't have bothered him, but James took Quidditch far too seriously.

Sirius, who had been just about to pop another one of the brown treats into his mouth, dropped it upon being yelled at. "Fine," he said. "Be that way," Sirius said in an over exaggerated manner.

The rest of Quidditch practice was rather uneventful. "Let's go one more set with all the plays," James said, earning some groans from his teammates until a group of Slytherins were noticed and the team's attention was turned to that.

"We still have half an hour," James informed the Slytherin Quidditch captain, who currently had a blonde-haired girl hanging off his right arm, looking coyly up at him.

"Not according to the newest schedule," the captain said.

"What new schedule?" Sirius asked incredulously, staring at the disgusting display of his cousin acting so sweet to the pig in her house.

"The one that was handed out this morning," one of the chasers said, handing a piece of paper over.

"This is a bunch of—"

"James," Lily said, coming down from the stands where she was watching. "Let's just let it be," she said.

James, not in the mood to argue with both of them turned around and started to walk towards the lockers. "Oh what? Having your little Mudblood tramp stick up for you now?" Flint—one of the Slytherin beaters—called out.

James turned around, wand at the ready, but Sirius, who had been standing only ten feet from Flint, had his wand at the boy's chest and was yelling at him. "Don't you DARE insult one of my friends!" Sirius said, digging his wand. In a deadly whisper Sirius continued, "I know the same unforgivables you do." Flint visibly gulped.

"Stop it, Sirius," Lily said. As offended as she felt, Lily didn't want Sirius to get in trouble over something so small. "Come on, let's just go," she added, touching his arm.

It took Sirius a moment, but finally he started to back up. "Oh, Narcissa," Sirius said, pulling out a letter from his back pocket. "Your owl really needs to learn not to come to me."

Narcissa's eyes widened as Sirius started to slowly unfold the paper. "Give that back to me!" she screamed and made an attempt to snatch it, though the other Slytherins wanted to hear this, and did nothing to stop Sirius when he had begun reading out loud.

"'My dear Sugarquill, It's good to know school is going so well. I will be able to visit you next weekend. I hope you'll be glad to hear so, since we haven't seen one another for three months," Sirius finished that sentence and just watched as others jaunted and teased about the 'Sugarquill' address. The Gryffindors were laughing much harder, though Lily just rolled her eyes and grabbed Sirius by the arm.

"Let's go," Lily told him, pulling him along.

"Wait," Sirius said. "I have to give Narcissa her letter, and he gave you these too." Sirius pulled out a small box of chocolates. "I've only had one."

Narcissa scowled at Sirius as she took the letter and chocolates and stormed off the field amid laughter from her, not even noticing Lily trying to warn her about the chocolates.

Once away from the pitch, Narcissa ate a chocolate and started to read through her letter. There wasn't much else said besides the fact that he was coming. Just as she was about to eat another chocolate, her two friends came up. "Hey! What are you doing out here? Isn't Brian at practice?" Carrie asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes," replied Narcissa.

"Chocolate!" Francisca exclaimed. Both her friends helped themselves. "Where'd you get these?"

"Lucius," Narcissa said. She had one more year here, though Lucius had graduated the year before.

"Ah," Carrie said with a slight sigh. "He's so sweet."

"Yes, and he's coming to visit this weekend," Narcissa said.

"But you have a date with Kyle," Francisca pointed out.

Narcissa started to pace. "I know! Damn! What am I supposed to do?"

"You could pretend to be sick," Carrie suggested.

"No," Narcissa said. "Then he'd just insist on me seeing that idiot Pomfrey."

Narcissa felt a funny feeling rising up as the Greg started coming over. "Hey Narcissa," he said. "I was wondering if we could do something Friday night."

Narcissa bit her lip, but words came out before she knew what she was doing. "He went away and you hung around and bothered me every night. And when I went out with you, you said things that were so very nice. And now…"

_My boyfriend's back, and I'm gonna be in trouble  
_**Hey la, hey la, her boyfriend's back  
**_When you see him comin', better cut it on the double  
_**Hey la, hey la, her boyfriend's back**

Narcissa started to walk away, turning around every so often to put a hand on Greg's shoulder and stop warn him.

_They could be spreading rumors that I've been untrue  
_**Hey la, hey la, her boyfriend's back  
**_So look out now, 'cause he'll be comin' after you  
_**Hey la, hey la, her boyfriend's back**

Greg looks around worriedly, as Narcissa's expression grows into one of an idea. One that would save her.

_Hey, he knows that you've been tryin'  
And he knows that you've been lyin'_

"What?" Greg croaked. "I haven't even been on a date with you…"

_He's been gone for such a long time_  
**Hey la, hey la, her boyfriend's back**  
_Now, he's back, and things will be fine_  
**Hey la, hey la, her boyfriend's back**  
_You're gonna be sorry you were ever born_  
**Hey la, hey la, her boyfriend's back**  
_'Cause he's kind of big and he's awful strong_  
**Hey la, hey la, her boyfriend's back**

Greg gulped as he continued to protest. "But I haven't done anything! I just wanted to—"

Narcissa cuts him off by putting a hand on his chest and pushing the confused Greg backward in a manner that makes him feel rather uncomfortable.

_Hey, he knows I wasn't cheatin'  
Now, you're gonna get a beatin'  
What made you think he'd believe all your lies?  
You're a big man now, but he'll cut you down to size  
Wait and see!_

_My boyfriend's back; he's gonna save my reputation_  
**Hey la, hey la, her boyfriend's back**  
_If I were you, I'd take a permanent vacation_  
**Hey la, hey la, her boyfriend's back**

Narcissa stops pushing and pulls Greg towards her by grabbing his robes, and starts to sing quietly into his ear.

_Hey, I can see him comin'  
Now, you better start a-runnin'_

"You're nuts, Black," Greg says before turning and walking away. Narcissa and her two friends continue, walking away.

_Wait and see! _

My boyfriend's back; he's gonna save my reputation  
**Hey la, hey la, her boyfriend's back**

The three Slytherin girls continue to walk off towards the castle as the view pans over to two Gryffindors near the lake. "James! You're Headboy! You can't just go around hitting people!"

"Did you hear what he called you?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes I did, but I'm not five. I can ignore the idiocy of a few Slytherins," Lily stated, glaring at James. "You need to be above them."

"What like Sirius was?"

"Sirius isn't Head boy!"

"And?!" James yelled. "Why don't you get off my back Evans?!"

Lily looked quite shocked for just a moment. She cleared her throat and stood up a little straighter. "My name is Lily," she said before turning around and walking away.

"Lily, don't," James said, taking a few steps forward in an attempt to stop her.

"Sod off," Lily said, continuing to walk back to the castle.

James stopped, turned around and kicked the tree. "What did that tree ever do to you?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, good thing it's not the Whomping Willow," Remus added.

"I'm not in the mood," James declared.

"James, James, James," said Sirius with a shake of his head. "Why don't you just… sing your troubles away?" he asked.

James scoffed. "Right. Like I'm going to induce embarrassment on myself."

"It might actually help," Remus mentioned with a shrug.

"Only if you two leave," James said, actually taking the chocolate from Sirius.

"Fine, fine," said Sirius, slightly dejected from not getting to see the show.

"Let's go Padfoot," Remus said as James started to eat the chocolate.

James waited for several minutes, wondering if the chocolate had been a dud. "I'm such an idiot," he said after thinking over the situation. After Narcissa had left and the attention was on her storming out, James had taken the opportunity to start his fight with the one who had called Lily a Mudblood. Lily had to freeze both of them to keep it from continuing. Besides that, it was quite the struggle to keep Sirius out of it along with several of the Slytherin. She had to threaten a cut down on their practice for everyone to stop and go about what they were doing before. James had been upset that she didn't let him do something to stop things. He still was, sort of. James had just wanted to teach the Slytherin a lesson.

James started walking around the lake, wondering why he always messed things up just when they seemed to be coming along so well with Lily.

James didn't fight the feeling rising in him, seeing as no one was around to hear. He found it quite interesting that music seemed to play, and that even though he had never heard the song before, he was able to sing it as though he'd rehearsed it a million times before.

_Seems like our love is on a road to nowhere fast  
All my life I thought a love like this would last  
But every road can hide a corner we can't see_

James picked up a stone and chucked it on the surface of the lake as he paced himself slowly around.

_I had a vision that I woke up by your side,  
__I felt you breathing and our souls were intertwined.  
__But who controls love's destiny, not me._

Coming to an old oak he used to climb with Sirius, James merely leaned back against it, taking a deep breath before continuing.

_I had it all, right in my hand,  
__We had the space to fly and still a place to land._

James looked up at the Gryffindor tower, fifth story, fourth window to the left, wondering if Lily had made it there without any more taunting from Slytherins.

_So I'm calling out, I'm calling out to the only one  
Who can save me from what I've done  
Don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'll come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been._

A musical interlude continues as James makes his own path towards the castle, as the sun is setting from behind him.

_Maybe I'm young and in the ways of love naive  
Maybe I'm desperate for a reason to believe  
There wasn't any way I thought that we would fall. _

Changing his mind, James decisively turns back towards the Pitch.

_I've seen perfection in a rainbow in the sky  
I've seen a child make the coldest grown man cry  
But loving you I thought was greater than them all._

Dodging towards the broom closet before any of the Slytherins can see him, James proceeds cautiously, not wanting to get himself in worse trouble with Lily.

_We had it all, just you and me,  
__Now there's a doorway to my heart without a key_

Grabbing his Nimbus, James mounts and leaves the pitch as the Slytherin players notice, and send bludgers his way. James dodges them with ease and slows as he exits the pitch.

_So I'm calling out, I'm calling out to the only one  
Who can save me from what I've done  
Don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'll come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been._

James slows as Lily comes into view from her open window. She's writing in her diary, still looking frustrated.

_Wherever you are right now  
Come back and show me how you feel  
Becasue I'm lost without you here_

James stops his broom mid-air, not wanting to disturb Lily as he just watches her.

_Calling out, I'm calling out to the only one  
Who can save us from what we've done  
Don't leave me hanging on  
And I'm reaching out and praying you'll coem back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
Cause you're the only place my heart has ever been._

James approached the window slowly, unnoticed by Lily until he spoke. "I'm sorry," he said.

Lily jumped where she sat. "Don't do that!" she exclaimed, then looked up at him. "What did you say?" she asked, having missed it.

James took a breath. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"Oh," Lily said, looking down at her diary and blushing. "Me too."

"So," James said, running a hand through his hair. "Did you want to go for a ride?"

Lily laughed. "You're kidding me right? Do you remember the last time I rode a broom?"

"Uh," James muttered, not wanting to admit he didn't.

"First year, James," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Right, right," James said as though it had come to him, even if his mind was still drawing a complete blank on the matter.

"Why don't you come in, it's getting cold."

"Okay," James said, landing on the sill before smoothly entering the room. "So your dorm mates are out," he said smoothly.

Lily gave James a look that said don't-even-think-about-it, and started straightening her books. "I was just about to go down for dinner," she said, popping a chocolate into her mouth.

"Lily!" James said, trying to stop her.

"What? I have my own stash," Lily informed him.

"Are you sure that one was yours?" James asked.

"Very," she said. "Unless there's something you haven't told me."

"No, no, no," James denied quickly. "Should we go down to dinner together?"

"Sure," Lily said. "How are you going to get down the stairs?" she added with an eyebrow raised.

James held his broom up in his hand. "You sure you don't want a ride?"

"Positive."

* * *

A/N: So now things should start to pick up between Lily and James. I love that Josh Groban song, and I had to add in My Boyfriend's Back. Hopefully you caught the change in Narcissa as being her using her Slytherin side to make Lucius believe all these boys were just trying to get her and that she had been completely faithful… blah blah blah… Anywho… Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Thanks:

Anita: Oh, there's much more of Sirius singing, trust me. If you read the other Harmony at Hogwarts, you'd see that Ron was the one always singing… this time it's Sirius that's always got the song, but he actually likes it.

Googlehead Lover: Yeah, it was slightly mentioned in the last one, so I figured this would be a great spinoff… is it working?


	4. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Chapter 4- Poor Unfortunate souls

James sat in the Gryffindor common room, sucking on the end of a sugar quill while looking over some ideas Sirius had had about April Fool's day. True, it wasn't even Christmas yet, but this one had to be good. He crossed 'filling house common areas with mascots' off, as he didn't really think their own would be too much fun to handle. Just as he was considering the next on the list, Lily came over. James stashed the parchment under one of his books.

"What are you doing?" Lily said, having a seat next to James. They had been officially dating since the past Hogsmeade visit, though not many people felt it was a big deal considering it was a relationship years in the making.

"Homework," James said. In a smooth manner, he took Lily's hand, and closed to book—which had been opened to a page they had been on three weeks prior—as though he were done. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It's not as if you didn't see me in Transfiguration," said Lily while rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about your sanity."

"Don't," James said. He leaned over and kissed Lily on the cheek. She wasn't big on the public displays, so he was careful not to cross any lines; most of the time.

"So, are you coming to dinner?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, and stood to escort Lily.

Sirius came down moments later. "Alright, Mate, time for dinner," he said as loud as he could. He looked around the common room. There were quite a few people, but no James. "Potter?" Sirius said. He looked around from face to face. People stopped paying any attention to him, but still James couldn't be found. Then he saw it. James's book was on the table with… the list! The list was just left there! How could James neglect something so important? Sirius concluded that James must have been in grave danger.

Sirius knew he had to find his best friend, and soon. He walked through the corridors, asking every person he saw 'have you seen this wizard?' and held up a picture of James from the prior year. Everyone just shook their heads. When Sirius arrived at the Great Hall, he stopped in his tracks. There was James… feeding Lily a bit of spaghetti with his fork. Sickening.

"H-hey Sirius," Peter said. "What are you doing?"

Sirius didn't look away. Instead, he took out two pieces of chocolate and popped one into his mouth before holding the other out for Peter.

"I… I don't really wan—"

"Eat it, Peter," Sirius said. Peter did as he was told. "Can you believe them? James almost left the whole list for people to find!"

"What list?" Peter asked.

Sirius ignored him as James and Lily stood to exit. He pulled Peter aside and followed the couple out doors, making sure that Peter stayed silent. Lily and James went by the lake, when he saw James remove something from his pocket. Lily started to laugh and shake her head, turning away, but became convinced of whatever James was offering. Sirius felt that fun little feeling in the back of his throat and started at the same time as the music.

I can see what's happening

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

But they don't have a clue

"Who?" Peter squeaked.

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two

"What about Remus?" Peter pointed out, having finally caught on.

"Shut up," Sirius said.

Ze sweet caress of twilight,  
There's Magic everywhere  
And with all this…Romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

Music continues as camera pans around to where Lily is walking along, James following. Lily sings:

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

James takes Lily's hands and pulls her into him, continuing the song.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where we are_

Lily smiles up at James and wraps her hands around his neck.

**There's a time for everyone**

**If they only learn**

**That the twisting kaleidoscope**

**Moves us all in turn**

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

**_Beats in time with yours_**

James picks Lily up and carries her to under the willow as they continue.

**_And can you feel the love tonight?_**

**_It is where we are_**

**_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_**

**_That we got this far_**

**_And can you feel the love tonight_**

**_How it's laid to rest?_**

**_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_**

**_Believe the very best_**

They start to kiss in the privacy of the branches as the camera goes back to Sirius and Peter, looking from behind one of the shrubs a distance off.

And if he falls in love tonight,  
It can be assumed

Peter, who's caught on to the point, sings:

His carefree days with us are history

Sirius puts his arm around Peter's shoulder and they finish together.

In short our plans, are doomed!

They both stop and stare off, though they are unable to see what James and Lily are up to. Sirius stands up, seeing a Hufflepuff girl pass by. "She looks like she could use someone," Sirius said, taking a quick glance in his mirror, Sirius ran off to join her.

"Wait! Sirius!" Peter said, but he was too late.

* * *

The next morning, the Marauders had a serious discussion, since Lily was in the library. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't let it happen again," James said, concerning the leaving behind of a list of pranks.

"It better not, my dear Prongs, it better not," Sirius warned.

"Let's talk about something else," Remus said. He had barely touched his breakfast, but no one really took notice. "Anyone seen any new performances from the chocolates?"

"All girls," Sirius said in frustration. "You would think with how much they complain about any little bit of fat, they would lay off a bit."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You only notice girls, Sirius, so you would therefore only notice when _they_ are singing."

"Would not."

"Would to."

"Would not."

"Stop it," James said before the two got started. "Now, who would we _really_ like to see go on a musical spree?"

"Snape… I vote Snape!" Sirius said with enthusiasm and a raised hand.

"I already tried that, he wouldn't take the chocolate," James explained.

Peter, who had been quiet until this point, said, "that's because he's allergic."

The other three looked at the boy they included, for the most part. "How do you know?" James finally asked. Peter shrugged, but didn't answer.

"Okay, so we make some taffy," Sirius said. He rubbed his hands together, bubbles of excitement going through him. "Wait… does anyone know how to make taffy?"

The other three shrugged and looked down in turn. "Maybe they have something in the kitchens we can use," James suggested. "They did serve caramels the other night… why don't we try that?"

* * *

**Three nights later**

"Ready for operation Serenading Snape to begin?" Sirius asked, bunched under the invisibility cloak with James and Sirius. Peter was still in the room, studying some extra Astronomy.

"Could you have come up with anything more full of stupidity than 'Serenading Snape'?" James asked.

"Well, yes. I had been tossing the idea of 'operation humiliate the big greasy git', but it was a bit too long I think." Remus shushed the two as Snape started reading the little 'note' they left.

"To Severus from a Secret Admirer," Snape read. He looked around with a small smile on his face, before it wore off. Still, Snape ate one of the caramels and went into the Slytherin Common Room. The Marauders followed, as James mentally noted the password and place to get in here later. They weren't in there long as Snape came out with his backpack and went out on the grounds.

"He looks paranoid about something," Remus pointed out as Snape stopped and made sure no one was following him.

He sat down, took out a quill, ink, paper, and started to write. He stopped crumpling up that paper, he threw it in his bag and took out another, this time writing more meticulous and slow. When he was satisfied with the way his paper looked, Snape took a rose out of his bag. It wasn't in perfect condition, but he held it carefully, wondering.

"I think Snapey might have a secret girlfriend," Sirius sniggered and was shushed yet again. Snape set both down and leaned against the wall of the area he had chosen. He didn't know why, but he felt something rise in his throat, and he heard music from nowhere. He looked around to make sure no one was there once again before allowing a note to come out.

_And in my twisted fate  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness_

James almost couldn't help but laugh. Remus listened without a word, as he kept elbowing Sirius to keep him quiet. Snape put his head back against the cold stone.

_And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape_

"At least he speaks the truth," Sirius said in a comical fashion, though Remus only replied with another rough elbow in his ribs.

_I see, but deep within is utter blindness  
Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love's a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion_

Snape stood, his head hanging down, and his brows furrowed as though emotion was about to overtake him. "I'll bet he cries," James said.

_No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have love her and made her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?_

"How about your Mum, she might love you back," Sirius whispered. He and James were having fun with the commentary. Snape, distracted by his own thoughts, didn't hear any of the remarks and continued, though he wouldn't have a choice even if he had known others were watching him.

_Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_

Snape looked up at the sky, dark and cloudy, threatening a storm.

_No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me._

Snape, still unknowing of his company, grabbed his backpack and picked up the rose in his hand. He swallowed before crushing the pedals beneath his hand and allowing them to blow away in the increasing wind. When he walked off, he only had one soft, velvety pedal in his hand after letting the stem drop.

"A bit overdramatic, that one," James pointed out as Sirius burst out laughing.

"I wonder who it was for," Remus said, walking towards the neglected paper.

Sirius, still in stitches, got to it first. "Wait! I've got to see this." He snatched up the paper and looked down with a large smile. The more he read, the faster his smile changed to a grimace.

"Come on then Padfoot, what does it say?" James asked, laying back on the grass with his hands under his head, ready to enjoy this.

"Nothing," Sirius lied.

Remus furrowed his brows and strode next to Sirius. He tried to hide the paper from Remus's sight at first, but ended up having to share. He, too, appeared dumbfounded.

"Come on, you two, I figured how to pull this off, I should get to see his pathetic little love letter," James said. He stood and started to reach for the parchment, but Remus kept it out of reach once or twice before James snatched it. "See… you can't keep things from a Seeker," he said, then looked down at the paper with a smug smile.

He blinked and read the opening to the letter in disbelief.

'Dear Lily'…

* * *

A/N: I think we'll leave it there for now :D hehehe… Keep in mind that the whole 'Snape liked Lily' thing is my opinion. Don't bash me for it, please. I don't think she felt that way towards him, but I have my own view on that. That being said REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Oh yes, and the songs are 'Can you feel the love tonight' (which I took a mix from the Elton John pop version and the movie's with Timon and Pumba) and 'If I can't love her' from the Musical (not the movie, the stage version) of Beauty and the Beast. That one has a lot of good ones in it… if you haven't heard the other ones I tell you now that you should. Thanks:

Countess Mel: This is more of a musical that just works, I like to think. I can be completely random, but it make sense (or at least as much sense as a fictional place and scenario can)

Loralie: Tiger? I'm a tiger now? looks for black stripes oh well… thanks for the review. Lucius will have his time, trust me. Love shack is a great idea, though I'm not sure I've heard the other song; which would be a shame since I love Josh Groban.

Googlehead Lover: I don't think I'll be playing into the relationship too much more, as I have been building and building towards it and now… they're dating. She'll definitely be more involved with the Marauders, though.


End file.
